


Of Spooning and...Penguins?

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lucitenus, Multi, They Need A Ship Name!!!, i actually am, i can't even get someone to snuggle me with consent lmfao, im not salty tho, imagine that...being forced to snuggle..., there is a tag for non-con and dubcon snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina and Samus find a new way to cuddle in order to help the third member of their huddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spooning and...Penguins?

**Author's Note:**

> uploading some cleaned up stuff from m'junk folder. what is the name of this ship anyway? im the first one to really write it (other than that one orgy fic that doesnt count) so i feel like i should name it? Palusamus feels like it could just be Palutena/Samus. ok they're officially...Lucitenus. that works ig, it's a crackship anyway
> 
> -bonnie

Lucina rolled over to face her green-haired lover, and was met by an empty gaze which was quickly averted. Palutena grunted a little and shifted in her spot on the bed, ruffling her white silk sheets. Before Lucina could find the words to ask what was wrong, Samus bluntly said, "You're not yourself..."

"Who?" Palutena asked, grabbing the remote and flicking the channels. Palutena pretty much dominated the TV at all times. Lucina found whatever she wanted to watch pretty interesting, and Samus really just didn't care.

Now, however, Samus snatched the remote quickly and scowled, turning the TV off. "You know very well I'm talking about you. What's wrong? I've been asking you for a while now, and I'm starting to get worried."

"Yes, I can see how worried you are through how aggressive you're getting. It's very clear." Lucina wasn't sure if Palutena was being sarcastic or not.

Samus didn't respond in a manner that indicated which one it was. "Did something happen? Between...you and Lucina, maybe?"

"No," Lucina interrupted. "At least...I don't think so? I-I may have done something wrong without noticing."

"Lucina, you're great, you always are," Palutena said, although there wasn't any purring, doting tone or seductive smirk like she usually had when she said such things. "It's just...Pit and I are going through a couple of things. Yesterday, h-he called me 'Mom' when we were eating dinner. I think it was on accident, but he _meant_ it..."

Samus screeched, "Oh, jeez!"

Lucina hummed in thought. She wasn't _close_ with Pit, but they did talk a lot, and he often referred to Palutena as his caregiver in common conversation (of course, only in so many words). "Palutena, I think it's natural for him to feel that kind of connection with you, yes? You do treat him like that. I mean, you make him dinner, scold him when he's naughty, tell him to brush his teeth and comb his hair...I think I've even heard you singing lullabies to him, on more than one occasion."

The tormented goddess nodded in agreement, finally meeting Lucina's gaze, then moving to Samus'. Looking back at Lucina, she said, "Yes, it's understandable. I'm not upset that he said it...I'm upset with how I reacted! I-I didn't know how to respond to that, and it just automatically came out, and it came out in the worst way. I just bluntly said, 'I'm not your mother', and then he nodded and ran off. Now he's avoiding me! Or maybe I'm avoiding him...I don't even know..."

Palutena burst into tears, and Lucina hugged her tight while Samus said, "You're both avoiding the inevitable. Things are going to be awkward the next time you two talk, and that's expected. What you need to do is suck it up and go speak to him."

"What if he hates me," Palutena sobbed. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?"

"That'd never be the case, Palutena, and you know it," Samus murmured, her tone softening.

"H-hey. Do you want to sleep in the middle tonight, Palutena? For extra cuddles?" Lucina tried, knowing it was a weak attempt at making her feel better. "You can rest up all nice, then tomorrow go speak to Pit."

Samus seconded, "That sounds like a great idea."

Before Palutena could object, Lucina was climbing over Palutena and nudging her to the center of the bed. The greenette laughed a little and scooted over, becoming face-to-face with Samus. The bounty hunter gave her a quick, reassuring peck on the forehead, with a small listless grunt. "So, um," Lucina laughed awkwardly. "I didn't think about how this would...work."

Palutena suggested, "Well, it works out rather nicely since Sammy is the tallest and you're the shortest. Hm...alright, how about this: I do like to be the little spoon when I snuggle with Sammy, and I like to be the big spoon when I snuggle with you! So we can all do a big...three-way...spoon?"

"I'm up for it," Samus declared. Both Palutena and Lucina rolled to face the door, and Samus snuggled up against Palutena's behind, with Lucina slightly inching backwards to press her butt against Palutena's hips. Samus nuzzled Palutena's hair with her nose and hummed in content.

"I like this!" Palutena cheered. "I can rub Lucy's tummy, too..."

"That's still really weird," Samus groaned. "I don't see how either of you find it appealing."

However, Palutena's hand was already under Lucina's shirt and circling the skin of her stomach. Neither Lucina nor Palutena saw it as something sexual, but rather a comforting gesture that had started after a mid-cuddle tummyache (due to _way_ too many bonbons). Lucina cooed, "It's so warm and comforting...it makes me feel safe. Hey, you know, penguins do stuff like this."

"...rub each other's tummies?" Samus tried.

"No, silly. Well, maybe they do, I wouldn't know..." Lucina shrugged a little.

Palutena informed, "She's talking about switching positions when they're in a huddle, I think. For warmth. It is most certainly warm between you two. I understand why you like it so much here, Lucy."

"Er, it's that, yes, but also, you guys' breasts are soft," Lucina admitted.

"Heh. Big penguin boobs," Palutena snickered.

Samus scowled, "I'm imagining that and I really hate it."

"Aw, why? Being a penguin is so fun! I already like it!" Palutena giggled. "Hey, Sammy, you should be in the middle next time. Before Lucy gets all pouty and reclaims her position."

Lucina simply hummed in response, and Samus snorted. "Yeah, but we can't do a three-way spoon if I'm in the middle. We fit together very nicely like this, though. I'm...not opposed to it."

"That totally means, 'let's cuddle like this all the time'," Palutena translated.

"No, it doesn't, but if you want to...I'm not complaining."

Palutena smiled serenely; Lucina could feel it against her neck. "Thank you two so much for cheering me up. I totally needed this...I guess I should get some rest, though."

"Definitely," Lucina agreed. "Although...how do you say 'good night' in penguin?"

That question resulted in a series of noises from Palutena that even Samus had to laugh at.


End file.
